


Help each other out

by DotMatrixPrinter



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!, dtmg - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotMatrixPrinter/pseuds/DotMatrixPrinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have to share a bed<br/>also i have no idea what im doing<br/>oh yeah also billy is alive in this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help each other out

"Alright kids, we’re here," Spencer’s Mom announced as she entered the Wright family cabin. Spencer lowered his camcorder (as he had been recording the whole car trip) and looked over at his cousin, Billy. He was sound asleep.  
He looks really peaceful, Spencer thought. Suddenly, Billy opened his eyes.  
“How long was I asleep, Spence?” Billy asked, still somewhat groggy from his nap.  
“You fell asleep after the first fifteen minutes, so, about four hours,”  
“How sweet of you to keep track,” Billy joked, lightly punching his brown haired cousin in the arm.  
“Grab my bags, will ya, broseph?” Billy yawned, getting out of the van.  
Spencer sighed and hopped out of the vehicle, grabbing three suitcases on the way out; two adorned with the rock star’s face, one dotted with paranormal creatures. He staggered over to where Billy was standing, right outside the door.

Billy opened the door for Spencer, leading him to their room. Spencer dropped the bags on the floor, looking at the single bed in the corner of the room. 

"Looks like we have to share a bed…" Spencer mumbled as he turned over to the clock.

"10 pm already?"

"Time zones bro, pretty weird."

"Might as well get ready for bed." 

Spencer went into the bathroom across the hall, leaving Billy to change in the bedroom. 

Soon, both of them had fallen asleep, when Billy had been awoken by quiet moans. He sat up and looked at Spencer, who seemed to be having a wet dream. Billy let out a small gasp, startling Spencer.

“A-Ah! Dude!” He whispered at his cousin, lifting his knees to hide his throbbing boner.

"Sorry! D-do you want help with that?" Billy whispered, blushing and motioning at the bulge in the sheets.

Spencer’s face practically glowed red. 

"I can’t believe I’m doing this," he sighed, his voice shaking.

Billy lowered his head, moving away the quilt that hid Spencer’s erection. He tongued the tip, eventually fitting the shaft in his mouth. he bobbed his head up and down, listening contently to Spencer’s moans. 

"A-Ah! Billy!" Spencer moaned, trying to keep his voice down.

Billy wiped his mouth on his arm He was becoming slightly more and more aroused by the second, to the point where it was actually kind of painful.

Spencer noticed the bulge in his cousin’s pants, moving towards it. He stroked the member, moving faster and faster. Billy gasped as Spencer filled his mouth with the member, finishing him off.

Billy kissed Spencer softly on the lips. They fell asleep together in each other’s arms.


End file.
